Test Subject
by AidenSurvival
Summary: Alex's participation in scientific trials turns to a project far worse than he expected. Will he find a way out of it? Main character placed in Earth-2.
1. Introduction: Earth Two

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and set my OC in the Earth-2 universe. This is my first OC fic since last year. I expect folks to get mad at fics like this. Unlike others, I'm going to make sure this isn't a Mary Sue fic.

I may be motivated to continue this. Chapter two (if I continue) will be focused towards Alex's training. Then in the middle, he'll visit Earth-16 and be housed in an apartment in Central City where he'll first meet The Flash and Kid Flash.

There is no disclaimer in this chapter. Young Justice isn't really in this chapter. Only the name. Cartoon Network/DC Entertainment owns the name.

* * *

_"Got the test subject ready?"_

_"Yes sir, he's currently strapped to a chair in Room 509."_

_"Good. He's in for a surprise...toxic surprise."_

_Laughter echoes throughout the room._

* * *

I checked the clock near my right. _5:00 PM. _Okay, I have been in this room for four whole hours. I'm still in my regular black t-shirt and jeans outfit. That means I'm not in an asylum. Last I remember I was in a room with a slew of other people participating in a science experiment with a new drug labeled "SX40321". (I'll explain my presence later on.) I never had the chance to decipher the real name. Men dressed in the standard Men in Black suites barged in, took me, drugged me and threw me in a van. We must have driven for a good thirty minutes until the vehicle came to a halt.

I was dazed, but I could still hear their conversations. If only, partial amounts of it. The guy with blond hair, the driver, told his colleague about "dimension traveling". What I picked up from it was they planned to send a test subject to the building, review physical abilities, and send them on their way to another world. When they caught me listening in, his buddy sitting in the passenger side produced a weapon that shot a dart right into my neck. I rapidly fell into unconsciousness.

I awoke strapped to a seat like a goddamn lunatic awaiting my fate. At this point, I didn't care what happened. I began to conjure up numerous plans to keep my mind busy. Instead of focusing on escaping, my mind wondered. One thing I had to figure out: Did I do something wrong? Probably not, I'm far off of solving the real purpose. (Blame it on my paranoia.) My guessing is that they're not holding me here because of what was going to take place back there. Lots of folks participate in trials in the US. No, they're here because they want me. _What is their intentional purpose?_

* * *

Another hour passes by. Yea, cross that "being patient" perk. I'm going to lose my mind. First, I'm getting these fucking straps off me. Then, I'm going to pull a Superman and attempt to smash the door in two. Afterwards-

A knock rattles the door as it slowly opens. A man with balding hair, stout body walks in. He introduces himself as Mr. Ruppert. Glancing towards his co-worker beside Ruppert, I ask who the woman standing beside him is. He ignores my question and request I follow him and his colleague to the lab. After the unknown woman freed me from the constraints, I trudged alongside them. Minutes later, we arrived. Several floors under ground level are where their lab is located. Can you say "suspicious", much? I bet they're _top secret_. _Ha._

The scientist dragged me to a room where other lab fitting individuals resided. A man by the name of Ben instructed me to sit down. I complied. "Why am I here?" I asked.

Ben smiled, turning on the projector in front of us. "This presentation will help explain everything." He pressed the button on the remote to showcase slide one. "In the following slides, you will have learned your purpose here and our motives to improve mankind. Overall, our decision to choose you has yet to prove worthy. Let's begin."

"Test subject 032. Name: Alex Philip. Body: Average/Athletic. Eye color: Hazel. Hair color: Dark brown. Hometown: Harrisburg, PA. Ethnicity: Caucasian. Special abilities: TBA. "The projector read aloud the basic information of the held captive.

"Whoa," I said, baffled at the information on the screen ahead. "Did you guys read my wallet or did you already figure out my identity? And what about the special abilities, why are they to be announced?" Ben put a finger to his lips suggesting me to pay attention to the screen. "Be quiet." The screen continued on to the second presentation.

'_The test subject is part of the Lightning Project. Experiments began in 1998 to prove the governments scientist could produce a chemical that, when injected/swallowed in pill form, created effects in the human body to transform them into super humans. Humans would be granted with super speed. They will be able to run faster than sound, even light. Their whole body should speed up as well. We also have developed another substance, when coupled with L01, would cease aging permanently unless the user opted to continue the normal aging cycle. _

_Testing showed that most subjects died within the month. An explanation from the creators themselves was due to the patient's body not being able to recognize the substance fairly well, and the user's inability to control their powers; the drug caused their bodies to age exponentially. Thus the added negligence of malnutrition from the added super metabolism caused the test subjects ultimate demise. Most didn't make it past the first week._

_Enter 2012. Research funded by major corporations and government affiliations helped us achieve stabilization in the next iteration of the super drug. Major revision after revision, more testing… We have finally perfected the chemical concoction. The new test subject will be chosen at random across the entire globe. Once chosen, he/she will be forced into the project. After ingesting the chemical, they will follow up to stage two. _

_Stage two is the next follow up to stage one. Upon completed testing, the subject will enter the dimension room. The U.S. government and the world leaders have given us their designated target: Earth-16. _

_Test subject's mission is to observe the following surroundings: The Team, known as Young Justice. Their habits and behaviors, missions, relations with our world, and their identities; before the mission, test subject must build a reputation to join the Team. Test subject's is to be given a new identity and a super hero name. He/she will be handed a costume built to withstand friction destroying his/her outfit. _

_Once test subject has earned their trust, stage three will take place. _

_Stage three, Operation Strikeout, involves complete takeover of the entire Earth-16 universe. Test subject will open the portal granting access to our troops to enter the new world. Other mutants from the half-succeeding kryptonian experiment from more than ten years ago will guard our troops. Lex Luthor will be funding our weapons. Test subject is to return with all, if most, of the JLA and the YJ's confidential files. He/she is expected to aid in defeating the team using their weaknesses. _

_Should test subject fail, he/she will be terminated. If test subject refuses to complete the mission, we will take action and go ahead with the plan and kill him/her alongside the Earth-16 world. '_

Alex got up, eyes still staring at the screen. "I-I-I'm basically your puppet at disposal?"

* * *

Ben was the first to speak. "There's no way out. Guards, pin him down and begin injecting serum 7AK." I attempted my escape, failing as the same guys that kidnapped me hours ago pinned me down. One held the needle. Ben howled in laughter. When he gained his composure, he spoke the last words in my ear. "Prepare to be blessed with super speed, Alex." The serum made me feel like I was on fire on the inside. I screamed in pain, clutching my heart when my pace increased. Then the world around me slowed to a crawl. When the guard's around me took the needle out of me, it appeared it took them a good 10 minutes to pull it out. I took this as my chance to escape. I found myself outside in three fourths of a second.

I glanced behind me. What I saw was a desert instead of the usual populated area around me. Last time I remember, when I was abducted, the temperature was around 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Judging by the obvious desert surroundings and the blazing hot sun, it was well over 100 degrees. The familiar sign read Phoenix, AZ. I traveled thousands of miles in such a short time.

There really was a super drug.

As I made an effort to run again, my stomach growled with such ferocity that I couldn't take it anymore_. I just had to miss breakfast and last night's dinner_. I groaned to myself. I shortly passed out from starvation.

* * *

The two guards found me several hours later, escorting me to the nearest facility. They shoved a handful of IVs in me to keep me alive. Most labeled 'nutriments', the rest 'pain killers'. Again, I awoke to the scientist from Pennsylvania. Instead of their faces presenting fury, they appeared quite pleased. Mr. Ruppert held a collar in his hand. Unlike a dog collar, this was bigger and had buttons on it. Like the ones used for super villains once the JLA brings them to prison. "Your training will begin in 0500 in the morning. You will wear this power-restraining collar in the meantime to make sure you don't escape a second time."

"…I want to go home."

"You belong to us now, Alex. Your home is with us." The pudgy figure clasped the device around my neck rendering me powerless. "The added dose of morphine will kick in shortly. Sweet dreams, Mr. Philip."

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing!

Want to have your OC in the roster? Contact me.


	2. Speed Matters

A/N: I'm terrible. I have plenty of free time to write a billion stories. Instead, I waste that free time browsing FFN, Facebook, and Twitter. I give you folks a snippet. The plots and ideas are saved on my Evernote account, ready to use in Chapter Three. (Chapter 2.5, actually.) I'm done talking. :)

* * *

Once again, I'm back in this god forsaken facility. I had a taste of super-speed for a mere five minutes before they clasped the device they use for the villains that the JLA captures. Figures. I doubt I'll have it on for long as I might end up being their damn puppet. All I want is some fresh air, and maybe (just possibly) end up going home.

And what's with the sedative? I didn't want to freakin' sleep. They kept me here, and for what? To inject a serum that grants me super speed? Hard water gave The Flash his speed from unnamed sources. I guess I'm the first to get powers by injection.

My question to them is, when their pathetic asses show up, why? Why choose me instead of millions of other people walking the Earth? What's so special about an average teen like me?

As soon as I mentally asked the questions in my head, the door opens to reveal the chubby jerk that put me to sleep.

"Mr. Philip, are you ready to begin your training?" He said. The fat oaf produced a clipboard that had a substantial amount of papers clipped to it. He pressed a button on the remote in his right hand. With a faint click, the collar attached to me opened and dropped to my collarbone. I quickly tossed it to the side.

I guess he trust me not to escape again. Not that I have a choice. And training? Ah, yes. The newly-acclaimed super-speed. Suspicion says they're using me as a weapon. Might as well go along with what they tell me to do.

...For now.

"I'm not here right now. Please leave a message, my receptionist will pick up the phone on Tuesday." I sarcastically replied. "And, do you really trust me enough to un-shackle the power-restraining device from my neck?" The man looked at me quizzically. After seeing his expression turn back after what seemed like forever, I found out I had been talking too fast for him to comprehend. I tried my hardest to slow down and repeat what I said. It took a good three tries before I told my brain (and mouth) to speak the words as slow as possible. When he nodded his head in an approving motion, I immediately took it as he finally heard my quip reply.

"Sarcasm won't get you out of that power-restraining collar any time soon, Mr. Philip. And we trust you well enough that you won't escape a second try. Remember, we will always find you."

"Fine," I said, getting up from the ground. "Let's get this over with."


End file.
